


Anderson

by Novapple



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novapple/pseuds/Novapple
Summary: Gavin want’s something very specific from his marriage to Connor.





	Anderson

**Author's Note:**

> A small break from your regularly scheduled angst fest that is my other fic

“So let me get the straight,” he sets his coffee down on the table, wishing he had something stronger for this conversation. “You’re asking me permission to marry Connor.”

If Gavin’s face was red before, then it’s long past crimson now. Hank can tell he’s biting the inside of his cheek, trying his hardest not to be… himself. 

“No, I’m not asking for your _permission_ , Hank. We’re already engaged, you—“

Gavin closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. It’s the funniest shit he’s ever seen. Gavin Reed trying to be civil with him? For Connor’s sake? It’s hilarious. 

It’s sweet, too, he guesses. The two dumbasses really love each other.

“I’m asking to take your name.”

Yeah, it’s pretty fucking sweet. 

“Thought your fiancé was pretty dead set on being Connor Reed?”

“It’s just— I know being an Anderson’s meant a lot to him the past couple years. I don’t know why he just assumed he’d be taking my name.”

“Why don’t you two just keep your own names? It’s not the damn eighteen hundreds.”

He already knows exactly why. He just want’s to hear Gavin admit it. 

“ _Because_.”

“I dunno, doesn’t sound like a very good reason to me. And three Andersons’ at the station will be awful confusing.”

Gavin squirms in his chair and wipes both hands over his face. He kind of wishes he was recording this moment.

“‘CauseIwannabeanAnderson.”

“What was that?”

“Because I wanna be an Anderson and I want to have my goddamn husband’s name, _christ_. And I don’t want Connor to become a shitty fuckin’ _Reed_.”

He finally loses it, stone cold expression melting off his face and breaking out into a cackle.

“Fuck you, Hank,” Gavin grumbles. His arms are actually crossed like a little five year old. 

“So why the hell are you asking me?”

“It’s your name!”

“Not anymore. It’s just as much his as mine. Looks like you’re gonna have to talk to him about it,” he cocks an eyebrow and sips his coffee. “Good to know little Gavin’s always wanted to be an Anderson when grows up, though.”

**

“How do you think ‘Gavin Anderson’ sounds?”

Connor blinks at him. 

“Gavin Anderson?”

“It sounds better than Connor Reed, I know that.”

“Gavin Anderson.”

“And, anyway, I don’t have an emotional attachment to my name, and you do, so it only makes sense, right? Sense you’re—” 

Connor grabs his face and pulls him in for a kiss.

“I think it sounds like the most beautiful name I’ve ever heard.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Mandatory tumblr link](http://space-apples.tumblr.com/)


End file.
